


Little Boy Lost

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team is only as strong as its weakest member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Lost

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Sirius never went to Azkaban.

A gust of wind blew through the cottage with a low moan, rattling the door on its hinges. Bill looked up for the dozenth time that evening, his face falling when he noticed it was only the blizzard raging outside. Sirius frowned, fighting back his own unease. Like Bill, he hoped that nothing had happened to the third member of their team. But, he swore, if nothing had, the boy would sorely regret the worry he'd caused them.

As Bill passed him, Sirius reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Bill looked down and gave him a small, worried smile.

"If he's not dead, I'll kill him."

"Not if I beat you to it." Sirius tugged Bill down onto the couch next to him and pulled him close. "I'm sure he's fine. He's got out of situations like this before."

"I know. It still doesn't make me feel any better. The forest is crawling with Death Eaters." Bill buried his head in Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius kissed Bill's forehead and brushed the younger man's hair out of his eyes with a slight frown. Bill's fears were well-founded. If the Death Eaters got their hands on the young Auror, they would be merciless. Today's generation of Death Eaters was vicious and disciplined. Many of them had lost their parents five years previous in a raid on the Department of Mysteries, and, as a result, they weren't as arrogant as their predecessors had been. Sirius, on the run for crimes he hadn't committed, narrowly escaped death himself that day, managing to dodge a hex thrown by his own cousin. His subsequent heroism had resulted in the capture of many high-ranking Death Eaters, including the man whose crimes he'd been accused of committing, and, in the aftermath, Sirius had been cleared of his supposed crimes and reinstated as a Senior Auror.

"I imagine he feels he has something to prove," Bill said. "I think he still has a lot of problems dealing with the fact that he can no longer play Quidditch."

"Perhaps." Sirius sighed. "I'm not sure this is working out, Bill."

"'This'? You mean our arrangement."

"Yes. I know you're fond of him, Bill, but he only tolerates me to make you happy."

"Please, Sirius, give it a little more time. He's still young. I'm sure it will work out among us. All of us."

"He's not too young to play by the rules. I will try, Bill, but... let me take care of him this time." Bill looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

Just then, the door crashed open, and Oliver Wood bounded into the room with a wide, triumphant grin on his face. As the other men rose, he rushed to Bill and threw himself into his arms, giving him a resounding kiss on the lips.

"You should've seen me. I was brilliant. They never knew what hit them."

Wood's eyes were sparkling as he chattered on, excitement thickening his brogue. His brown hair was wind-blown and his cheeks pink with cold. Not for the first time, Sirius could see what it was that drew his lover to the youngster. Still, Wood had put Bill - both of them - through hell. It was time to show firmness and teach the young man a lesson. Sirius interrupted his stream of speech.

"You weren't supposed to engage the enemy, Wood. This is a reconnaissance mission. You could have jeopardised everything!"

Wood's smile froze and the excitement went out of his eyes, which flashed defiantly at Sirius' words.

"Oh, come _on_ , sir! Nothing happened to me. I killed both Death Eaters before they could send off a warning."

"They're not supposed to know we're here at all. What if You-Know-Who sends reinforcements to find out why they haven't reported in?" Wood opened his mouth, but Sirius raised his hand. "Bill was worried sick about you, Wood. We both were."

At the mention of Bill's name, Wood lowered his gaze, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Bill," he said, his voice quavering slightly.

"That isn't enough this time, Oliver. This isn't just about me. It concerns all of us. We need mutual respect and teamwork if this is going to work."

Wood froze and swallowed hard, his eyes widening in sudden understanding and not a little disbelief. Until that moment, it had obviously never occurred to him that Bill would take Sirius' side if forced to choose.

"What do you want of me?" he asked, directing his question at Sirius in a subdued tone.

"Get undressed."

The older men watched as Wood undressed, his face focused on the floor as he hastily stripped, depositing his thick parka and clothes on the couch. Finally he stood naked before them, his hands instinctively covering the nasty scar on his hip that marred his otherwise perfect physique, while a pink blush of shame and embarrassment suffused his body.

"Lovely," Sirius murmured, his hands reaching out to stroke the hard planes of Wood's chest. The younger man flinched at first, but forced himself to remain still, keeping his gaze focused on Bill. Bill ignored him, however, watching Sirius' hands as they pinched Wood's nipples to hard little nubs as he explored the young man's chest, while Wood moaned in spite of himself. Bill undressed quickly and moved to stand before them, fisting his cock to hardness.

Sirius put his hands on Wood's shoulders and pushed him to his knees.

"Suck him."

Bill directed his cock towards Wood's lips, nudging them. He looked up at Bill and opened his mouth wide. Bill pushed in, slowly, without force, but purposefully, pausing now and then to wait for Wood to stop choking and for his throat muscles to relax before pushing further. Finally, he was buried to the root, his fingers clenching the other man's hair. Wood's eyes were wet - Sirius didn't know if they were tears of humiliation or whether his eyes were just watering from the strain. His breathing was shallow, his brow furrowed in concentration. His body was taut; he didn't struggle, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable judging by his posture and the way he kept flexing his fingers.

Bill gave no sign of noticing Wood's predicament. His head was thrown back, his long red hair falling down his back. Sirius longed to go to him and lick the thin sheen of sweat from his skin. Instead, he dropped to his knees behind Wood and insinuated himself between the younger man's legs. His lubricated fingers lightly touched Wood's arsehole, and the other man immediately tensed and jerked away, choking in surprise on Bill's erection.

Sirius realised that the next part would be difficult, but necessary if their arrangement were to continue. Wood had accepted many forms of play with Sirius as yet, but, by unspoken agreement, only Bill had ever taken him anally. Now, however, Wood was being forced to accept Sirius' authority - in bed as well as in the field.

Wood's resistance did not please Sirius. He and Bill exchanged a glance and Bill nodded. Carefully extricating himself from Wood's mouth, he knelt before the younger man and placed his finger under his chin, tilting Wood's face up to look into his eyes.

"Relax, Oliver," Bill said in a tone that brooked no argument. Wood met Bill's stern look for a long moment. Seeming to find some sort of answer to an unasked question, he closed his eyes and bowed his head to resume his task, shifting his hips to accommodate Sirius.

Sticking his finger into the jar of lubricant, Sirius scooped up a dollop and spread it around the ring of muscle. He continued to stroke Wood, smoothing lubricant onto the puckered skin of his anus, pressing lightly against the hole in passing, but not breaching it. Soon Wood was moaning around Bill's cock, his own cock thick with arousal and leaking pre-come. Sirius positioned his well-oiled cock at Wood's hole and pushed in, groaning in pleasure.

"Merlin, Wood, you're tight."

Wood grunted in reply, but his head didn't stop bobbing up and down on Bill's cock, as Bill urged him on. Sirius was still for a moment, enjoying the tight heat around his prick. When Wood had relaxed a bit, he started to move, slowly at first, to give the younger man time to adjust, and then gradually gaining more momentum.

Wood let out a moan of frustration as Sirius pulled up his hips to prevent him from rubbing his erection against the floor, but the new angle drove Sirius' cock against his prostate with every thrust. Wood's involuntary squeals of pleasure were obviously bringing Bill close to the end.

"Sirius, I'm going to come."

"Wait for it, Bill, I'm almost there."

Bill cursed, but slowed his pace as Sirius quickened his. At Sirius' strangled "Now," they both pulled out of Wood and began to shoot, covering him with streams of come, in his hair, his face, and his open mouth, on his back, his arse, and his balls. Sated, Bill and Sirius grinned at each other and were leaning in for a kiss when they became aware of Wood's distress.  
"Sir, please!" he said, looking at Sirius over his shoulder, his large, desperate eyes standing out in his come-streaked face.

"Please?"

"Please let me come."

Sirius scooped up some of the come from Wood's backside and slipped three fingers into his widened hole, angling for his prostate. Wood cried out when Sirius found his over-stimulated gland and stroked down his crack and perineum to his balls. He tugged lightly on Wood's balls and the younger man hissed his name.

Continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of the squirming man, Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pulled him upright until his back was pressed against Sirius' chest. He grasped Wood's chin and, turning the other man's face towards him, licked a path along his come-covered chin to his ear and bit down on the lobe. Wood moaned and leaned against him.

"You may touch yourself. But don't come until I say so."

Wood took hold of his cock and began to stroke as Sirius proceeded to lick Bill's come from his chin and neck. Crawling over to the other two men, Bill pressed against Wood and rose to his knees, rubbing up against his torso as the other man moaned. Carding his fingers in Sirius' hair, Bill pulled the older man to claim his mouth. The two kissed languidly, seemingly oblivious to Wood, who writhed between them as his movements grew more desperate and erratic and his breathing more ragged.

"Please, Sir, may I come now?"

"Yes, you may."

Sirius and Bill held Oliver as he spasmed, his arse clamping down on Sirius' fingers and his come covering his and Bill's stomachs. For a moment, the three men remained wrapped in each other's arms, catching their breath while Sirius endeavoured to remove his cramping fingers from Oliver's arse with care.

Bill was the first to break off the embrace. He pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his T-shirt from the floor.

"I need a wash before bed," he said, wiping the ejaculate off his stomach and thighs, before tossing it to Oliver, who had got to his feet as well. Sirius meanwhile had retrieved his wand and was in the process of performing a thorough cleansing charm on himself. Bill headed for the bathroom, oblivious to the lascivious looks the other men were giving his derriere.

Oliver wiped his face off with the T-shirt and started to follow Bill towards the bathroom, but Sirius stopped him.

"Uh uhn. Into bed with you."

Oliver made a face and seemed to be about to argue with Sirius, but he obviously thought better of it.

"Please, sir, may I wash first? Or at do a cleansing charm?" he asked in quiet respect. "Otherwise I'll stink come morning."

"No, Oliver. I want you to remember who you belong to when you wake up tomorrow."

Oliver swallowed hard as he gazed into Sirius' eyes, before lowering his gaze. Sirius thought he detected a slight smile in Oliver's voice as he answered.

"Yes, sir."

Emerging from the bathroom, Bill grinned to see that his lovers had finally arrived at some sort of agreement. Grabbing their hands, he tugged them into the bedroom and pushed them onto the bed, manoeuvring until Oliver lay between them. Sirius rolled his eyes at his lover's obvious matchmaking efforts, but climbed into bed with a grin. He spooned up against Oliver's back, throwing his arm possessively over the other two men. After a moment, Oliver relaxed against him with a contented sigh.


End file.
